Sleepless Night Surprises
by SpeedyNaomi
Summary: Weiss is having a sleepless night. Turns out, so is Yang. Except her reason is slightly... different... (After some getting yelled at, I was told 'M' is the correct rating.) (It's under 'Humor' because I find it funny.)


(A/N) SURPRISE! I've made a return after being lazy. I made a return because of the amount of views and stuff that my Enabler was getting, so I'm gonna write one that's a little less weird and more suggestive. (I think T is the correct rating?)  


I'm making bold text the thoughts, and that will be a common thing in all of my fanfics now. I'm getting a bunch of fanfics done, (majority are sexual but I'm thirsty) including one that is REALLY long. It's a crossover, but I'm not gonna say exactly what it is of. Expect a bit more activity. (As in, one or two more stories.)**  
**

* * *

Faint shuffling could be heard.  
A cold aura around a certain bed.  
The heiress twisted in her bed, sighing with annoyance as she jerked around again.  
She couldn't sleep.

_**Why.**_  
Some time passed, in which she heard shuffling. And some quiet gasps from Yang. And a moan.  
**She's probably masturbating again.** Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to face the wall, moving her ear to listen. **Who's she doing it to this time?**

Weiss had very quickly adjusted to Yang's frequent masturbation. Yang does it every few nights, and Weiss is awake through the night every now and then. Most recently was over Sun. Mumbling about his abs.  
"...hah~" came Yang's quiet moan and shuddering breath. Weiss had actually made it a form of game to guess when Yang reached orgasm.

"...fuck~"  
Weiss closed her eyes. Head turned to the side on her pillow. Facing the wall.  
"...sh-ah-mmf~" Breathing picked up. Louder. Strained whimpers against lips. **Probably trying to silence herself.**  
The heiress listened intently, still curious to who the brawler was masturbating over. Eyes flicked open again, staring at the wall.

Several silent moments passed. Well, it was silent if you ignored Yang's breaths. The moans were actually helping Weiss sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy. Drooping down, ever... so slowly...

"Weiss~"

The heiress's eyes couldn't have possibly shot open any faster. **Come again? **Her head jerked around to stare, as best she could in the darkness, at Yang. **Me?**  
"...fu~uck-Weiss~" Yang breathed out. _**ME!?** _Weiss felt her face raise in temperature. The blonde was masturbating over someone on the opposite side of the room. And it was her teammate. And it was _Weiss._

Weiss' mouth hung open in shock, eyes wide. **She's-**  
"Oh~" Weiss' thoughts were interrupted. She heard the blonde's breathing speed up, more strangled moans and whimpers tearing their way through her throat.

Weiss shifted uncomfortably, now feeling a bit excited herself. She did just find out that someone was masturbating over her. And that someone was quite beautiful themselves.  
"Weiss..." Yang whispered, speeding up. **Don't moan my name like that...** She shuffled in her bed again.

Weiss could hear the wet noises. Her thighs were probably drenched.  
Yang sharply inhaled, her moans and breathing came to a halt.

Weiss could hear Yang throw her head back in the darkness. She couldn't stop the whimpers. The moans were fairly controlled, still being a bit quieter. Weiss couldn't see her. But guessing from the amount of movement she could hear, Yang was convulsing. Intensely.

"Gah!" Yang released her breath. Fast and short. A moan still leaving every other pant.  
"Weiss-Weiss-Weiss... Fu~uck..." She whispered to herself. Several pleasurably sighs left Yang. That orgasm was /much/ stronger than the ones she had over the other people. The heiress simply lay there. Unsure what to do from shock.

Someone just reached an orgasm. Using her.

Weiss turned in her bed and stared at the wall. How could she possibly fall asleep? After hearing _that_.**This is going to be a long** **night...**

* * *

(A/N) Yay, surprise masturbation! Over someone acROSS thE ROOM YANG.

Goddamn.

This was short because I have no idea how to continue this further.


End file.
